


Chafed

by DearDead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Baby, Betting, Confessions, Don't have too much hope, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kalex, Love Confessions, Not an actual baby, Pre-Relationship, Trying Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDead/pseuds/DearDead
Summary: Kara has a secret nervous tic and Alex wants to know why she does it.So she makes a bet with Kara.If she wins Kara has to tell her why she has that nervous tic, if she loses she risks the life of the second most precious thing in her life.OrAlex knows all of Kara's tics but doesn't know why she hasthatone, so she challenges Kara into telling her, risking the life of her beloved bike in the process if she loses.





	Chafed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> So... I had that idea in my head for days and just _had_ to write it because it was really bugging me.  
> And I know I didn't really updated [Codependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863436/chapters/36954654) or [ASAAK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337297/chapters/38222618) but I'm not abandoning those stories, far from it ! I'm still working on it, I just kinda... have other fics I'm working on ?  
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> It's different from the other fics I posted cause it's way less slow-burn and it's my first time writing them getting together, so please be gentle.  
> Also, it's way shorter than I thought it would be. And humor isn't my greatest strength. And writing people kissing is a first soooo you know. 
> 
> But constructive comments will be highly welcomed. It'll definitely help me know how to write better for [Codependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863436/chapters/36954654) and [ASAAK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337297/chapters/38222618) :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Alex knew Kara since she got to Earth. Knew her as she discovered everything with wide, awed eyes, as she tripped over herself when trying not to accidently fly.  
She knew her as the awkward high school girl who couldn’t line two coherent words together when talking to someone she didn’t know, knew her as she became more confident when learning how to be more human.

She was with her through it all, taking care of her after her nightmares or after making a mistake in public.  
She was there every step of the way, gently guiding her.

She knew everything about Kara.

She knew that she was shy at times, fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing.  
Knew that when flustered, she played with her glasses to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks with her hand.

Alex also noticed how she always was gnawing on her lower lip. This specific tic came after the others though, about two years after coming to live with them.

Alex was very observant, knowing what Kara was feeling at any time depending on how she was behaving, how she was breathing or talking.

A laugh too loud meant she was nervous, trying to hide it.  
An exaggerated scoff and a scrunched up face meant she was lying.

Alex _knew_ Kara.

But for the life of her, she couldn’t tell what gnawing on her lower lip meant. She often, not to say _always,_ saw her do it and the situations were always different.

One time they’d be cuddling on the couch and Alex would catch her from the corner of her eye looking deep in thought, unconsciously biting her lip with a frown.  
Another time they’d be eating and Alex would have spilled food on her shirt, and Kara would watch her try to clean up with her lower lip between her teeth.

There was no connection between the situations, nothing to link them.

So she was always pestering her to put on some balm on her lips, noticing her teeth could actually cut through her flesh and make her lip bleed. Not much, but it was always a little chafed and Alex could see Kara often passing her tongue over it, as if trying to soothe the pain.  
And Alex would always divert her eyes then.

* * *

After divulging her secret job, Alex never felt lighter. She could see Kara more often and with a weight off of her shoulders, the smile now easier.

And she could see Kara more relaxed too, sensing the secrets were over between them.

They currently were at Noonan’s, Kara’s favorite coffee shop because it had the best sticky buns in the whole city. It was _proved, Alex._

“So, I’m working on something,” suddenly declared Alex with a smile.

Kara looked up, mouth full and overflowing with a sticky bun, with rosy cheeks. Talking with Alex about her inventions was always interesting and fun, especially seeing Alex happy and proud.

“On what ?” she mumbled through her mouthful, earning her an eye roll from Alex.

“It’s a balm but that’d last.” At Kara’s confused look, she clarified. “For your lips ? You’re always chewing on them and it’s always a little injured."

Alex never knew how to bring that particularly nervous tic because she never found the source. Usually she talked about it if she knew why Kara did it because it allowed her to do some research on how to make it better, find a better alternative on some cases. Make it less obvious, thus make Kara more comfortable.

She didn’t expect Kara to flush a bright red from the neck up, freezing in place with the fork halfway to her mouth. Still not moving, the food fell from the fork onto her plate without her noticing.  
Alex found it interesting because Kara would normally fiddle with her glasses to hide her blush but now she was just frozen.

Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise and silent question, seemingly jolting Kara awake from her mental aneurysm.

Kara seemed to inhale, probably to talk, but some food must have gone in her windpipe, causing her to become even redder if that was possible as she choked on her food.

She quickly got it under control though, not needing to breathe making it easier, and kept her eyes cast down before looking up.

“Right !” she said, followed by a laugh. _Too loud,_ Alex thought. _She’s nervous._ “That’s super sweet, thanks Al’,” she said while squeezing her hand across the table before retreating too quickly.

Alex only hummed as she watched her sister closely, trying to decipher this mystery.

“So, how come you do that ?” she tried to casually ask, her hand supporting her head as she looked around the restaurant in hope of make Kara lower her guard.

Kara chuckled, _too loud again,_ and reached for her glasses, pushing them against her face. “I don’t know, I just do,” she answered. _Lied_ if her scrunched up nose had anything to say.

“Sure,” Alex drawled, 100% convinced. Convinced Kara was lying. But she seemed so uncomfortable she decided to drop it. _For now._ “Anyway, It’d be strawberry flavored,” she continued to explain. “I wanted to make it potstickers flavored but I thought it’d always make you hungry. Plus, I’m sure you’d try to _eat_ your lips, actually making it worse.”

Kara genuinely laughed at that, rose-colored cheeks in mirth. “Good thinking ! My stomach would never stop rumbling if I had that taste on my lips all day. I’m sure I’d be fired if Miss Grant heard even more often my stomach making that much noise,” she seriously said. “She actually keeps candies at her desk and offers me some any time I’m beginning to get hungry. She thinks I haven’t noticed…”

Alex had trouble restraining her smile at that. “Of course you’d notice. It’s about food,” she teased, letting her smile get bigger.

Kara huffed in offense, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll have you know I notice a lot of things !” she complained with a pout. Alex gesturing with her hand to prove it was all the prompting she needed to begin her list. “I know you put your hands in your pocket when you’re getting shy,” she began with a smirk. “And how you pass your hand through your hair when nervous, or both when frustrated. I also know when you’re not being serious and just messing with me,” she added, proud of this one because she knew Alex thought she’d make her believe anything.

With an unimpressed look Alex kept staring at her. “I don’t have a tell,” she finally said.

Kara’s smirk transformed into a real smile, happy to get this reaction out of her sister. “You do,” she countered.

“Prove it,” Alex challenged her with a raised eyebrow, the other one joining the first one when Kara bit her lower lip.

Noticing Alex watching her mouth, Kara quickly stopped and sit back in her seat, putting a little distance between them as they both leaned in during their conversation.

“Okay,” she shrugged, showing she wasn’t worried about the outcome. “You tell two truths and one lie and I have to catch the lie.”

Alex seemed to think about it for a moment with a serious expression before smiling. _Evilly,_ Kara’s mind supplied.

“Okay,” she agreed. “If you guess wrong then you have to tell me about your nervous lip tic thing.”

Kara gaped at her. First, she was taken aback that Alex knew she was lying when she said she didn’t know why she did it, but it really shouldn’t surprise her.  
Then, she couldn’t believe Alex wanted to bet on that. Didn’t she have something else she wanted to know, or for her to do ?

“Fine,” Kara hissed. “And _when_ I win,” she said, Alex snorting in response, “I want to ride your bike.” Alex’s smug face slowly turned into a horrified one. _Not my baby !_ “With you as my passenger,” Kara added with what could only be described as an evil smirk.

“That’s not fair !” Alex scowled, hands gripping the edge of the table as she leaned in again.

“What, you don’t think you can win ?” innocently asked Kara.

Alex stared at her for another second, fuming inside, before relenting. “Fine !” she nearly spat, her bike always a touchy subject. Especially since Kara didn’t have a driving license to ride it. And even with one, she still made Alex sick while driving a car.  
Alex wasn’t worried about her bike, it was always replaceable. She was worried about her _life._ _  
_ Well, she knew Kara would never let anything happen to her, but still.

With a cheeky smile, Kara put her chin on both of her hands, elbows on the table, imitating a child waiting patiently. Like a little angel. _Wrong._

“You can begin any time now,” she taunted.

Alex scoffed, putting her wallet and phone back in her bag after leaving enough money to pay for the significant tab. “I’m not doing this here. If I’m betting my baby, I want to be on familiar grounds,” she stated as she got up, eyes fixed on Kara’s.

Kara squinted at her before engulfing the rest of the sticky buns, most likely breaking a record of some kind. She kept her glare on Alex while muffling something with her mouth full, also getting up.

“I’m not _cheating_ Kar’,” she replied, understanding Kara’s incomprehensible complain, while shaking her head. “I’m just taking advantage of everything I can.”

Kara huffed, thus sending flying crumbs at Alex, making Alex let out a loud _ew !_ with her mouth turned down in distaste. “Heathen,” she grumbled under her breath, Kara catching it with no problem and throwing her head back in laughter.

“So, where do you want to do this ?” Kara asked while cracking her knuckles in a pathetic attempt to appear tough.

“Let’s go to your apartment,” Alex proposed, knowing she always was more comfortable there than her own place.

Kara smiled brightly at that. She always loved how Alex was feeling cozy at her place, feeling at home.

They rode back to Kara’s place in Alex’s bike, Kara clutching tightly Alex’s waist from behind, sighing in contentment at their close proximity.

Once arrived in front of Kara’s building, they got off the bike and Kara began to make her way towards the building. Noticing she was walking alone, she turned around to see Alex sending a sad look at her bike, almost melancholic.

“What… are you doing ?”

Alex looked at her bike for a few more seconds before answering. “I’m looking at her one last time, just in case you cheat,” she explained without a hint of teasing. “If you win… I can say goodbye to my baby, I just want to remember everything about her.”

Kara snorted so loud she scared her own self, quickly slapping a hand on her mouth to stop her laughter from exploding. “Sorry,” she mumbled behind her hand pressed tightly against her mouth.

Scowling, Alex strode past Kara without waiting for her, quickly walking up the stair up to her apartment.

“I’m gonna destroy you,” she grumbled, knowing Kara would still hear her even if she was still out in the street.

“You wish,” came the whispered reply in her ear as Kara super-sped up the stairs, keeping the door of her place opened for Alex, still scowling at her.

Alex grumbled -she was really good at grumbling, a true expert- some sort of complaint under her breath before shutting the door closed behind her, immediately removing her shoes and jacket.

“Let’s order some food,” Alex suggested while taking a take-out menu in her hands.

Kara stopped and turned with furrowed eyebrows. “We just ate…” she slowly said, confused.

“ _You_ just ate,” Alex returned with an eye roll. “I just had a coffee.”

Shrugging, Kara turned her attention back on the TV before flopping down on the couch. Alex smirked to herself, her little master plan playing out quite perfectly.  
She called the restaurant and ordered food, keeping an eye on Kara to make sure she was still focused on the TV, watching some mindless reality show. After hanging up, she joined her sister on the couch, scooting closer to get her legs under the fluffy blanket.

They both hated those shows but still watched it when together, mocking and making fun of the participants while happily munching on greasy foods. It had been a tradition since they were young, Kara watching it to try and learn how humans could behave differently depending on the setting.  
Their sisters nights were their preferred nights for both of them, enjoying each other’s company more than any night out or friends night. It was perfect.

When someone knocked at the door, Alex smirked when Kara immediately straightened and looked at the door.

“Potstickers !” she gasped, rushing to open the door.

“Your glasses !” Alex reminded her just as she was about to open the door, mumbling a _shoot_ before quickly putting them on and opening the door.

She came back with a beaming smile, her nose twitching as she smelled the delicious food in her hands.  
They settled on the coffee table, both on the couch with the TV on in front of them, and Kara took a potsticker before Alex smacked her hand.

“Hey !” Kara complained, reflexively dropping the dumpling back in the box, while clutching her hand on her chest.

Alex rolled her eyes and closed the box containing the dumplings with a worrying glint in her eyes.

“Let’s settle the bet once and for all,” she stated with a smirk.

With a real betrayed expression, Kara gaped at her for a second before sputtering “Bu— but _food_!”

Alex shrugged, having already accepted that she was playing dirty in order to win.

If she really had a tell, then she had to use anything she could so Kara would lose focus.  
The TV was the first thing, the need to make fun of the people in the show ingrained in them since childhood. Alex was more trained to be focused on one thing though, _th_ _ank you DEO,_ but Kara had the focus of a child. _  
_The second thing was food, Kara’s favorite. Alex knew that she had to use the big guns and in case the TV wasn't enough, she knew the potstickers would at least throw her off her game. No regrets.

“Not fair,” Kara pouted, crossing her arms against her arms for effect. When she saw no reaction from Alex, she threw her hands in the air in a resigned gesture. “Fine,” she regrettably relented with a sigh.

Alex mentally gave herself a high-five for making Kara give in. She may not have an effective pout, but she still could manipulate Kara quite well.  
Not as well as Kara could manipulate _her_ , but still.

She bent a knee under her so she could face Kara, her sister doing the same, and rolled her shoulders like boxers did before a match. If she could intimidate Kara then she will.  
Kara mumbled a _let’s get this over with_ but relaxed against the arm of the couch with an easy smile, one arm casually resting on the back of the couch and the other holding her head. _Little shit,_ Alex thought.

She started worrying. Did she really have a tell ? How come Kara never told her, her sweet sister that never hid anything ? She must be bluffing.  
Alex cleared her throat, prepping her voice to be as casual and relaxed as possible, determined not to let Kara see how much she was sweating inside.

“Okay,” she said, straightening up and leaned forward a little, hands clasped in front of her, a serious expression taking over the smug one she had on before.

Eyebrows furrowed, she thought about what to say. She had to tell two truths and one lie. She had to choose wisely, even if she didn’t have a tell Kara still knew like her back pocket.

She had to find something that Kara didn’t know, _that_ was the real challenge here because they shared everything.

“C’mon !” Kara whined, trying to subtly - _trying_ being the keyword here- eyeing the still warm food on the table.

Alex huffed. “I’m putting everything on the line with this bet, let me think for a minute.”

“ _Y_ _ou_ are putting everything on the line ? What about me ?” she asked indignantly.

Alex stared at her for a moment, watching Kara slowly flush at what she just implied. “Yeah,” she drawled, “ _what_ about you ?”

“No—Nothing, it’s not a big deal !” she blatantly lied, quickly averting her gaze.

Alex threw her hands in the air before dropping them, making a sharp sound as they fell on her thighs causing Kara to wince a little. “Fine, keep your secrets then !” she accused through squinted eyes and her index finger pointed at her.

She wasn’t mad, just a little hurt Kara wouldn’t tell her why she had this habit.

“There’s no secret,” she mumbled defensively.

Alex only hummed in suspicion before going back to thinking, trying to find what she could say that Kara didn’t know.  
She took a deep breath, trying to focus on her lie and not on Kara’s now obvious pout.

“Okay. I… got my first scar at the age of 4 while trying to break into my parents’ lab.” She paused, trying to find something else to say while Kara was listening intently.

Kara was focused, gaze locked on her mouth and ears opened, trying to analyze her heart rate to catch her in a lie. When Alex took too long to continue, she raised her eyebrows. “Go on,” she gestured with her hand.

Alex internally smirked because she knew something Kara didn’t. “I’ve got a tattoo,” she said with a blank face. Blank face which quickly became panicked when Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise and Alex realized what she just said.

“A tattoo…” Kara slowly repeated, dumbfounded. Like she _knew_ it was a truth.

Alex panicked even more from there and blurted out the first truth that came into her mind. “And— and what I missed the most when I moved to Stanford was sharing a room with you,” she spluttered, face red-hot, embarrassed to have been forced to admit it out loud. Sharing a room with a glutton-energetic-rambling Kryptonian could be very _tiring,_ but it didn’t feel like home without Kara.

Alex prayed that this last statement would be believable. She was quite proud of herself for having thought about this trick. And okay, it _was_ cheating, but she hoped that if Kara thought the first and last statement were true, then she’d think the tattoo thing was the lie and wouldn’t ask to see it.  
She also hoped that her heart rate rising while saying the last one would throw Kara off her game, not knowing why her heartbeat accelerated for no apparent reason.

She could see Kara focus, wheels turning in her head, with furrowed eyebrows and gaze locked with Alex’s.

“Did you really break into Eliza and Jeremiah’s lab ?” Kara challenged, eyes squinted in suspicion, and Alex almost sighed in relief when she didn’t ask about her last statement.

“Hey !” Hands raised in defense Alex shook her head. “This contract didn’t involve any follow-up question, I’m not answering any of that.”

Eyes still squinted, Kara stared at her for another second before giving up. “Fine !” she huffed while crossing her arms. “The scar story is actually really possible, I can so see you try to break the lock,” she commented with a warm, loving smile that always made Alex’s heart beat faster. “The tattoo thing though… You never told me and you tell me everything,” she pondered out loud, index finger lightly tapping on her chin.

Alex only hummed mysteriously, relaxing against the arm of the couch like she had nothing to worry about. “I don’t tell you _everything,”_ she countered half-heartedly.

Kara in turn hummed, obviously trying to figure everything out. “This is all very suspicious…” she murmured, making a show of stroking her chin like it somehow helped her think. “And that last thing, I’m really doubting your honesty here Al’,” Kara teased, but still the doubt was clear in her voice.

Gulping, Alex shrugged in fake nonchalance. “This is the concept of the game Kar’,” she threw back, hoping her discomfort wouldn’t be too obvious.

She wanted Kara to think, _know_ that it was the truth, but that was also quite embarrassing to admit, so she didn’t know what to hope for.

Kara grumbled unhappily at Alex’s unhelpful comment and crossed her arms as she threw her head back to look at the ceiling. It was something she often did when thinking, when focusing on a white wall was easier than focusing on a face with hundreds of details.  
Alex knew that so she let her focus on the little white grains on the ceiling and went silent, breathing quietly through her nose.

Suddenly Kara straightened up with a weirdly determined expression. “I’m going to have faith that sharing a room with me wasn’t _that_ bad and say that the tattoo is the lie.”

There was a beat of silence, Kara nearly sweating -if that was at all possible for her- and and staring at Alex' wide eyes.  
What to do now ? Lie ? Well, that was truly the only option. The silence lengthened, Kara waiting with hopeful eyes, and Alex debating on what to do.

“Yes,” she finally croaked, throat dry from anxiety and she coughed to speak clearer. “Yeah, that’s— that’s the lie.” She feigned being frustrated at having the lost the bet, sighing loudly and dropping her head back on the arm of the couch with her arm covering her eyes. “I’ll never see my poor baby again.”

Despite having lost, Alex didn’t hear Kara whoop in victory and she frowned. That was unusual.

She sit back to see Kara with her eyebrows still furrowed, watching at her clasped hands laying on her lap.

“Kar’ ?”

After a second, Kara looked up with her mouth turned down. _Uh oh._

“That’s a lie,” she said, voice laced with confusion and sadness.

That was Alex’s turn to be confused. “Yeah, that was a lie. That’s the game,” she slowly said, not understanding the problem.

Before the end of her answer though, Kara was already shaking her head. “No, not that. You said that the thing about the tattoo was a lie.” Alex waited for a follow-up. “ _That_ was a lie.”

Alex tensed and clenched her jaw on reflex, and knew her heart was betraying her if the pounding she felt in her ears was any indication. Her mouth was dry and she had difficulty to swallow, she knew she was panicking.

“Kara,” she rasped.

She was worried she really hurt her sister when the blonde smiled and an evil glint in her eyes and Alex knew what was going to happen. It was too late though as she barely had time to let out a _Kar—_ before the Alien jumped on her faster than the eye could see.

“I can’t believe you lied !” she laughed while straddling Alex, sitting on her stomach. “You’d rather hide the fact that you have a tattoo rather than _save your baby_ ?” she asked incredulously, badly mimicking Alex’s voice when talking about her bike.

Alex let herself relax at Kara’s mirth, relieved she didn’t hurt her. “I’m not lying !” she denied, not able to refrain from chuckling too.

“You are too !” Kara scoffed with a bright smile, bouncing a little, _gently,_ on Alex to make her confess. “I heard your heart rate, genius !”

“I’m not—” Her dissent was cut off short when she felt Kara put more on her weight on her stomach. “Kar’, ease up a little,” she breathed out while tapping on her thigh.

“Oops,” she squeaked while quickly lifting a little so she wouldn’t crush Alex completely. Her worry didn’t last though and her beaming smile came back as soon as Alex could breathe again. “Come on, show me !” she whined, tugging playfully at Alex’s shirt.

Annoying Alex to death was her specialty and she knew in the end her sister would give in.

“No !” Alex huffed, trying to swat Kara’s hands away from the hem of her shirt. “I don’t have one !”

Kara stilled and this time Alex really thought she said something wrong. Until Kara started to move again, leaning in close to Alex’s face. “You have _more than one_?!” she gasped while leaning back.

Alex had to blink a few times to pull herself together. “I— _No !_ I don’t have one or several tattoos !”

“Oh Rao, you do ! You have one !”

“Kara, leave this alone,” she pleaded though her whining might have taken the edge off her warning.

"I cant believe you didn't even tell one lie !" she continued rambling, completely ignoring Alex's protests. "You didn't even play the game right !"

Alex huffed at the accusation. "Well, technically I was four _and a half_ yearswhen I tried to break into my parents' lab," she grumbled like a child, insisting that the half year was somehow important.

But Kara only scoffed, not dwelling over a technicality. 

“Why won’t you show it to me ? Is it because it’s somewhere _intimate_ ?” she teased, making Alex’s face heat up. “Or because the tattoo is embarrassing ?” Alex didn’t know her face could burn that much and she just wanted that conversation to stop. No such luck. “Alex, is it both ? It is, isn’t it ? Oh my gosh, I _have_ to see it now !” she gushed.

Face still burning, Alex scowled as much as she could in her weak position, trapped under the blonde. “I certainly do not,” she disagreed, trying to catch Kara’s wrists to make her stop trying to do a full-on body search.

“You _definitely_ do,” Kara countered with a hopeful expression. “Come on, please !” she whined while sticking her lower lip out.

She leaned in to make a point, leaned in a little too close to Alex’s comfort. So Alex groaned and stopped trying to stop Kara, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on the couch, putting as much distance as she could without being suspicious.  
When she felt Kara stop any movements, she opened one eye to see Kara’s face still too close and her breath hitched.

In that moment she couldn’t think, didn’t know why she felt what she was feeling and couldn’t even name it. But she did the stupidest thing ever and actually gave in, as Kara predicted.

“It’s on my hip,” she mumbled, still having a staring contest with a breathless Kara.

Speaking seemed to make Kara snap out of it though, even if partly, and she slowly blinked. “What ?”

Alex didn’t avert her gaze like she should have and kept talking. “The tattoo. It’s on my left hip,” she whispered, not wanting to disturb the weird energy they seemed to be sharing at the moment.

With slow and deliberate movements, Kara moved her hand down Alex’s body, brushing her stomach as she reached for her hip. Once her hand was holding Alex’s belt, she looked up in silent question and Alex nodded, gaze still locked on Kara.  
Still as slowly, as if she was scared she was going to bolt, Kara tugged at Alex’s pants a little, sliding it down just enough to see the entire tattoo, stopping when the whole ink was visible. The pants weren’t that lowered and both parties didn’t seem to mind either way.

At the sight, Kara stopped breathing immediately, her hand gripped Alex’s pants tighter and she looked up with wide, teary eyes.  
Alex didn’t move or speak, maybe she wasn’t breathing too, just waited for Kara’s reaction to that thing she hid from her for all those years.

She didn’t dare to blink in fear of missing an micro-expression but even with her eyes wide open she missed the movement completely.

One second she was staring at Kara’s watery eyes, anxiously waiting for a response, and the next her eyes automatically closed as she felt warmth spread from her lips to her entire body.

She stayed still until her brain caught up, realizing the warmth she was feeling was from Kara. From Kara’s _lips._

It only lasted a couple of seconds, Kara quickly pulling away with her hands on her mouth with a horrified expression. Tears fell this time, both from the tattoo and the accidental kiss, and Kara never looked so torn up in her life. Between happy, honored and shocked, appalled.

“Alex, I—”

Without thinking, Alex reached out and pulled Kara back by her nape. She kissed her back this time, lips slowly pushing against soft and warm ones, enjoying this new proximity.  
After an anxious beat, Kara hesitantly kissed back, slow and warm. She reached to cup Alex’s cheek, touching with just her fingertips at first, as if she was worried she might accidentally break her.  
They broke apart after a moment, breathing heavily, just to go back to kissing even deeper a few seconds later. They got more and more comfortable with that new aspect of their relationship as minutes passed, Kara still straddling Alex, now both hands on her cheeks and Alex’s on Kara’s thighs.

When Alex pushed a little to sneak her tongue in, Kara let out a moan and pulled back with eyes scrunched closed. All they heard was their breathing, loud and heavy in the silence that followed, and Alex worried that she had just overstepped in this unknown territory.

“I’m— I’m sorry, Kara,” she panted, swiftly removing her hands from Kara’s thighs.

But Kara was already shaking her head. “No, no, I just— I need a moment,” she breathed out, breathing more heavily than Alex when she was the one who didn’t need to breathe. She still had her eyes closed and she put the palm of her hands on them, like she was keeping them from leaking.

Alex slowly reached out, taking Kara’s wrists and pulling gently, letting her know she didn’t want to force her to remove them. But Kara followed the movement, letting her hands be guided down until they laid on Alex’s stomach, cupped in Alex’s hands.

“Are you okay ?” The anxiety in Alex’s voice pulled Kara away from her inner battle and she slowly opened her eyes.

“Yeah, sorry,” she chuckled. “Just a bit hard to control that whole heat-vision thing sometimes,” she explained while shrugging, obviously embarrassed.

Alex cleared her throat, trying to find her voice again. “That’s okay,” she reassured. “I get it.” At Kara’s unimpressed look she rolled her eyes. “Obviously I don’t know what that’s like, but I did help you figure out your powers, I know the heat-vision is the most unstable when emotions are… _high_.”

Kara just stared at her, cheeks pink and bright eyes, a slow smile tugging on her lips. “They are. High, I mean. I mean, that was…” She didn’t know how to describe it and scratched her cheek in shyness.

Eyebrow raised, Alex failed to contain her own smile. Scratching her cheek was a new one and she was happy to discover new things about Kara, even after years of knowing everything about her. “Yeah, that was,” she agreed, the smile fully blossoming into the brightest she ever had.

Kara seemed to hesitate but seeing Alex’s face, glowing smile and open expression, she still risked to ask. “Can we— I mean, could we, maybe— I— do it again ?” she eventually rushed out, almost squeaking with anxiousness, barely fighting the urge to take it back.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, smile never dimming. “Yeah.”

So Kara slowly leaned back in, intently watching Alex’s expression, and closed the gap separating them when Alex tugged on Kara’s t-shirt in a silent approval.  
This kiss wasn’t rushed, their lips slowly moving in harmony, but was somehow hotter than the lasts. Kara could feel her entire body vibrating, ecstatic to finally get what it craved for so long, and she couldn’t help but wanting to somehow be even closer to Alex.

Feeling Kara’s need, Alex slowly slid her arms up under her shirt, feeling Kara’s back muscles, and gripped a little tighter than she would have with a human. Kara moaned at the gesture, her hands slipping from Alex’s cheeks to her neck, her thumbs never stopping their incessant discovery of Alex’s skin.

After a while, Kara gently tipped Alex’s head to the side so she could feel her neck and jaw on her lips. She could hear Alex’s heavy breathing near her ear, feel her hands gripping tighter, nails biting into her back, urging her to keep going her maddeningly soft administrations.

“I should have… showed you my tattoo… ages ago,” Alex panted while Kara was still kissing, biting and licking her neck, jaw and earlobe.

Alex whined when Kara stopped and she wanted to turn her head to look at her but she felt Kara hide her face in her neck, breathing heavy and warm on her skin.

“I can’t believe you have my crest tattooed on your hip,” Kara mumbled happily, the muffled reply making Alex flush even more. It wasn't teasing or embarrassed, it was incredulous, almost doubtful with how much dreamy the situation was.

She put her hand on Kara’s back of her head, softly stroking her hair. “How do you know it’s not your cousin’s ?” she teased, still breathless.

She felt Kara making her way up with her nose barely touching but leaving a hot trail of contact behind her, until she finally came back to her initial position and was now facing Alex once again.

“They’re different. And I know you can tell them apart too,” she grinned with a raised eyebrow.

Alex smiled warmly, cupping Kara’s cheek with her hand just to feel her. And when Kara leaned into it while closing her eyes, she swore just heard the blonde almost purring at the gesture and it made her swoon to see Kara this way. So happy, so… where she wanted to be.

“You’re like a puppy,” Alex lazily commented with a warm smile, the love in her voice taking out any bite.

Kara chuckled, used to being compared to a puppy by several people, and playfully let her tongue out. Alex snorted and shook her head at the woman’s antics and missed the smile that transformed into a smirk, thus not prepared for the attack.

Kara leaned in and began licking Alex’s face, anywhere she could reach, while stopping to poke around with her nose like a dog would from time to time. Alex wanted to play the annoyed one but couldn’t stop her laughter bubbling up, eventually giving in and letting it out while Kara kept lapping her cheeks, neck -which didn’t make Alex so much laugh as shiver- and lips.

“Ew !” Alex let out between laughs, trying to stop the unstoppable blonde.

“Well, you’re no potsticker either,” Kara cheekily retorted before languidly kissing her like a normal person, stopping Alex mid-scoff and making their laughter abruptly stop.

“Rude,” half-heartedly mumbled Alex against Kara’s lips, slipping her hand into blonde hair and gently scratching her head.

Kara wanted to hum in response but it came out as a moan causing Alex to pull harder, her hand sliding down Kara’s neck while the other one was back under her shirt, staying on Kara’s hip.  
The gesture caused Kara to open her mouth a little and Alex tentatively licked Kara’s lip, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn’t want to go too fast, but she also didn’t realize how much she’d been wanting for _this_ to happen.

But Kara only opened a little wider, thumb caressing Alex’s cheek, meeting Alex’s tongue with her own. They both let out a identifiable sound at the feeling and Kara started to unconsciously move her hips a little, making Alex lift her head and Kara followed her movement by kissing her jaw and neck.  
She bit a little under Alex’s ear and Alex’s sharp inhale made Kara stop, suddenly straightening with glassy wide eyes, slowly blinking.

They fought together to train Kara, trying to make her better so she wouldn’t be bested on the field. The training room came with Kryptonite emitters so she would be at human’s level and would be able to spar with her very human sister.  
They trained a lot and Alex always pushed her beyond her physical limits.

But never they breathed that hard, that heavily, like they were now after they full-on make out session.  
Face flushed, lips swollen from kissing that hard, mussed hair and crinkled shirts, their chest heaving fast and loudly in sync.

They both stared at each other like they were just caught doing something they shouldn’t, waiting for the other to speak.  
Neither of them regretted what just happened, but it was a whole new relationship on top of their already special and complicated one, so they didn’t know what to say.

“You lied. I get to ride your bike,” Kara eventually blurted out.

There was a beat of silence before Alex threw her head back and laughed, laughed until she cried because Kara hasn’t changed. Because they were still _them_ and Kara wasn’t running away. Because their relationship changed but for the better, and whatever happened they’d still be together, no matter what.

“Yes, you do,” Alex said with a grin, pushing a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. 

And she found that she really didn’t care, that she’d follow Kara anywhere, even at the back of her bike rode by a reckless alien that couldn’t drive a bike to save her life.  
She’d later learn that said alien could ride a bike to save _Alex’s_ life, but gripping tightly and teasingly wasn’t something safe to do to an woman that was trying hard to focus on the road and not on the warm body clinging to her.

Kara just watched her and bit her lip, as if she was trying to decide whether to say something or not. Alex held her breath as she looked at Kara pull her lower lip between her teeth, remembering the bet they made.  
Alex swore she could hear Kara’s heart beat strongly even without super-hearing and braced herself for what was coming.

“I love you,” Kara softly said, feeling like a weight was off her shoulders.

Alex’s lips parted in surprise. She’s been prepared for the worst because Kara hiding something from her was never a good thing.  
She watched Kara anxiously reached out for her glasses before remembering she removed them after paying the delivery guy, and that pushed her to respond.

“I love you,” she said back. “I love you. So much Kar’,” she whispered, throat tight with emotions, and cupped her cheeks to pull her into a kiss.

“I love you,” Kara repeated between kisses. “I love you Alex, I love you.”

She said it like a mantra, like years built up inside of her, years of keeping it inside instead of just saying it.  
She said it like it was the most important thing she had to say, like that’s all she ever wanted to say for the rest of her life. Like that’s what it mattered the most.

And Alex began believing it was as time passed, Kara never stopping saying it when she could. She began believing Kara kept it inside for years as she saw how freeing it was for the blonde to finally being able to say it and mean it in every way possible.  
She began believing it was the truest thing either of them ever said when she realized, as time passed, that Kara didn’t bite her lip anymore. She sometimes did but mostly on reflex, instead immediately stopping and saying those three words that burned when held back.

“I guess I knew how I felt a few years after coming to live with you,” Kara one day admitted. “And I knew how important it was to say what we’re feeling because our life can change in a second.” Alex saw in her eyes she was remembering her planet explode yet again. “But I also didn’t want to lose you, and I just kind of… kept it in.”

Alex just held Kara tighter then, hugging her with everything she had to remind her she didn't have to hide anymore. Didn't have to hold back and could finally say it anytime she wanted. "I love you," Alex murmured, lips on Kara's temple, hugging her from behind as the movie they were watching was over.

Alex realized just how much Kara has been wanted to say it when, one day, she kissed her and, when brushing her tongue against Kara’s lower lip, found it to be completely smooth.

It wasn’t chafed anymore.


End file.
